


The Problem with Chocolate

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the problem: chocolate is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Chocolate

Here's the problem: chocolate is awesome.

Okay, that isn't an actual problem. Chocolate is intended to be awesome, and oh, it serves its purpose well, especially with a thin candy coating.

Gabriel grabs a handful of M&Ms. See, the real issue with chocolate is that he still craves it. Gabriel is shinning his little light again, because after the holy-fire the bushel has been obliterated. But even though he drops the Trickster disguise, he can't give up the candy.

Gabriel doesn't want to join into the apocalyptic squabble, but he might step in if it messes with his supply.


End file.
